


Witness

by Mareel



Series: Alone [16]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Friendship, Gen, Integrity, M/M, Post-Mass Effect 2: Arrival, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: Admiral Hackett is trying to plan John Shepard's defense. He needs a witness that the tribunal will respect.





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during John Shepard's detention in Vancouver after surrendering himself and the _Normandy SR2_ to the Alliance authorities. 
> 
> It is prior to any acknowledged relationship between Kaidan and Jphn. 
> 
> Written for the prompt: Behind the Scenes

 

"Anderson here. What can I do for you, Admiral?" This must be important for Hackett to track me down for a call rather than just messaging.

"I just got a call from Captain Hannah Shepard. Damn near burned up the comm line."

"Good thing you two are old friends. She probably didn't feel a need to ask permission to speak freely."

"No, she didn't. She wanted to talk to her son, and I had to tell her that wouldn't be possible. The captain hasn't lost any of her determination. Or her vocabulary."

"Can't say as I blame her. It's about her son. She's lost him once already."

"She asked if there’s going to be a hearing or trial, and when. You know as well as I do that this is a political hot potato."

"Shepard’s not a potato... he's a man who made a gut-wrenching decision, and the reason the Reapers aren't on Earth already. I don't know what he was doing out there after destroying that Collector Base...” I’m sure Hackett knows more about this than he’s telling. “And I probably don't need or want to know."

"Shepard knew he was going to be on his own... "

Suspicions confirmed. "What did you tell Hannah?"

“The truth. That there’ll be a hearing to determine whether there are grounds for a court martial. And that it’s not something I can prevent. She had some choice words about Alliance bureaucrats with their heads up their asses.”

“She’s right about that.” 

“I told her we're trying to assemble the best possible defense. Shepard will speak on his own behalf, of course. But honestly, what we need is an exemplary character witness. Someone who knows the man and his decision-making process."

I nod, knowing the political pressure on Hackett has to be tremendous. 

"Who would you recommend? We can't use anyone who had any Cerberus involvement. Which eliminates Dr. Chakwas, who was my first thought."

"There's only one choice. Get Major Alenko back here, asap."

"Alenko? After reading his report about Horizon, I'd think he wouldn't have much good to say about Shepard."

"You'd be wrong, Admiral. While he despises Cerberus, and believed on Horizon that Shepard was being controlled or manipulated by them, I have reason to believe he still holds the Commander in high regard. Especially after that trip through the Omega 4 relay.”

Hackett shifts from leg to leg, rubbing a hand over his chin. “Well, you’ve had recent contact with Alenko. You just promoted him for his work with that biotic covert ops squad.”

“They’ve been invaluable in gathering intel that we wouldn’t have any other way. One thing about Kaidan... he prizes integrity. His own, and in others. I think his voice would respected by the tribunal.”

“All right, I’ll get him to Vancouver. I don’t know that anyone is going to pry open the closed minds of those scared people on the tribunal, but you’ve convinced me.”

“He's Shepard's best hope.”

“I’ll let him know. Hackett out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more background on Anderson's choice, please see the earlier story in this series - [Integrity Check](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886278)


End file.
